


Rosso Ferrari e giallo Renault

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bromance, Double Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: ...E poi arriva Daniel





	Rosso Ferrari e giallo Renault

**Author's Note:**

> Questa doppia drabble nasce come regalo di compleanno per un'amica. Tantissimi auguri Paola, spero che ti piacerà.

_Prendete la vita con leggerezza. Che leggerezza non è superficialità, ma planare sulle cose dall'alto, non avere macigni sul cuore. [...]_

Italo Calvino

Hai tutte le ragioni del mondo quando dici che sei dovuto crescere in fretta, prima per tuo padre, poi per quello che è capitato a Jules e infine per il tuo lavoro. Ci sono giorni in cui senti che il peso che ti porti sulle spalle è eccessivo per un ragazzo della tua età, eppure, in qualche modo, trovi sempre la forza di andare avanti, anche per loro, soprattutto per loro.  
Ti sei fatto carico di responsabilità talmente grandi, che sembravano schiacciarti, ma poi hai imparato a trasformare la timidezza in una risorsa e il dolore in coraggio.  
E poi è arrivato Daniel che, con il suo sorriso e la sua allegria, ha saputo regalarti momenti in cui riesci a vivere con la leggerezza dei tuoi ventidue anni appena compiuti. E’ una bella sensazione, non la ricordi neppure l’ultima volta che ti sei sentito così prima che lui entrasse a fare parte del tuo mondo.  
Hai scoperto che rosso Ferrari e giallo Renault sono due colori che stanno bene insieme.  
Ancora non sai se sia soltanto un amico o qualcosa di più, quello di cui sei certo però è di avere bisogno di una persona come Daniel nella tua vita.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo è accaduto solo nella mia fantasia.


End file.
